


To my Mommy

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Person, Gen, Letter, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: A heartfelt letter Yuri wrote on his way back home to Russia.





	

Mom,

How have you been? I've been well. Yakov isn't slacking with his coaching, so I can't exactly slack off during my skating. I know, I know. _Be kind. Remember to brush your teeth. Say your "Please" and "Thank you"s like you mean it._ I know, Mom. I don't remember a lot of things, but I always remember what you have to say. What am I saying? You know a lot of things. You know a lot about life and its struggles. You know just what to say when I fall down and don't know how to get back up. You also know a thing or two about getting better.

I hope you getter. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call or write to you often. I know you understand that I'm busy, but I'm writing it here so that you know that I keep you in my thoughts while I skate. It must get lonely at the hospital with doctors and nurses at your beck and call. I know that Dad visits you often because he texts me when he does. I miss him too, and I know you miss me a little more. I'm coming back home, so I'll have a chance to visit you then. I can't wait for it.

I guess, I want you to get better. I know you'll get better because you're my Mom. You're strong, you never let anything put you down, and you get back up quickly. Dad and I both know that you'll get better soon. We just have to wait for it. And when you get better, Dad and I are going to treat you! When you come home, Dad will prepare a really nice dinner and I'll sit with you at the table and hold your hand while I show you pictures of my travles and of my friends. You'll love my friends. They're really nice people who care a lot. I'm really fortunate that I've met them, and I know that you'll thank twice over when you see them in person one day.

Until then, you'll always see me on the TV screen while I do my best to support you. Mom, Dad and I will support you. I know you don't like it when people help too much, but we want to help you in any way possible so that you can come back healthy and strong like you used to. Let us support you. We're with you at every step of the way, and Dad and I want to hold your hand when you finally leave the hospital room.

 _Your Son,_  
Yuri  


**Author's Note:**

> I have a HC where Mrs. Plisetsky has a terminal illness, so Mr. Plisetsky works hard to pay off his wife's hospital rent while Yuri pays for her treatment bills. Even though both of them had to sacrifice a lot of things for Mrs. Plisetsky, they don't want to let her go. They want to hold her hand and be a family again.


End file.
